This invention relates in general to dispensing devices and more particularly to a device for dispensing elongated objects such as pens and pencils.
While it is often convenient to store pens or pencils in a container from which they may be dispensed, it is difficult to dispense them one at a time from such a container on a gravity feed basis. The usual procedure is to dispense through a narrow space with the pens being urged to that space by gravity. The pens converge toward the space, which is only large enough to accommodate one of them, and as a consequence it is not uncommon for the pens to jam together and obstruct the space. Hence, most pencil dispensers heretofore developed are quite susceptible to jamming, and are therefore not widely used. Moreover, many dispensers heretofore developed do not dispense pens or pencils one at a time.